1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a promotional game system for ATM transactions in which customer receipts for certain types of transactions at automated teller machines or point of sale terminals are generated having game piece images printed thereon. The game pieces are collected to win a prize.
2. Background of the Invention
Automated teller machines (xe2x80x9cATMsxe2x80x9d) whereby bank customers make cash withdrawals, deposits, check account status and other types of transactions are well known. Promotional efforts to encourage the use of ATMs by incorporating promotional games on receipts generated by the ATMs are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,741 describes an apparatus for automated marketing and gaming in which an identification card is inserted into the device. A user identification, such as a personal identification number (PIN), is inserted by the user to validate access to the user""s account. Upon validation, the user""s account number is relayed to a sweepstakes processor. The sweepstakes processor generates a random game number. Alternatively, one or more winning account numbers can be pre-selected on a random basis and stored at the sweepstakes processor as the random game number. The account number and random game number are compared to determine if the two numbers match. This patent has the limitation that prizes are awarded only after processing of account numbers to determine a match of the user and pre-selected account number or randomly generated game numbers. This patent also does not provide for prizes awarded based on a type of transaction and for collecting a number of receipts in order to win a prize.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,949 describes automated teller machine transaction receipts with an integral promotional game in which game indicia are pre-printed on the reverse side of receipt stock. An opaque masking layer covers the game indicia and can be removed by the customer. The game indicia can be an instant winner or the customer can collect a number of receipts to win a prize. This patent has the shortcoming of printing receipts in advance and does not provide for real time printing of sweepstakes data based on a type of transaction.
Of general relevance are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,906,826, 5,608,785 and 5,231,568 directed to promotional gaming processors.
It is desirable to provide a simple system to attract customers to use a particular service offered by a financial institution by automatically generating game pieces on receipts of particular ATM transactions which receipts can be collected to win a prize.
The present invention comprises a method or system for playing a promotional game to induce a customer to use one or more particular services of a financial institution. Game winning sequence indicia are determined and stored in a storage medium. A determination is made as to whether a customer""s transaction at a remote interface device, such as an automated teller machine point of sale terminal or the like, qualifies as a transaction type which is included in the promotional game. If it is determined that the customer""s transaction is a qualified transaction, a game piece related to a portion of the stored game winning sequence indicia is accessed and the game piece is printed on the customer""s receipt. The customer can collect all portions of the game winning sequence indicia to win a prize.
Preferably, the game winning sequence indicia can be stored as a plurality of images at an automated teller machine. An image is stored in a predetermined ratio for each game piece and the images are randomly accessed. A single game piece, related to a portion of the game winning sequence indicia, can be issued once or a select number of times at a predetermined ATM location to increase the odds of collecting all portions of the game winning sequence indicia. Instant winning sequence indicia can also be stored and printed on the customer receipt after a qualified customer""s transaction is determined.